Comatose
by XRebekah-Mello-Deadpool-LoganX
Summary: A young mutant that appears in the midst of chaos at the Xavier Institute. How will she cope with a jealous ex-crush, a new crush and a battle between her past and future? Rated high due to sexual scenes, rape and language. I really suck at summaries lol
1. Stranger In The Mansion

**Hi guys a new story is now brimming. I hope that you enjoy this all you lot hehe. Now I do not own the X-Men but MY EFFING GOD I wish I did now, :D.**

**The versions of the characters will be as close as I can get them to the movie versions (cos Hugh Jackman is FIT AND F**K) hehe. I will go into different P. O.V's during the story, (I will show this by going: _**_**'s P.O.V). **_**Anyway, now for the story may contain sex references, sexual scenes later on in the story, violence and swears all the way through, so is rated for safety. R & R please all reviews welcome including flames.**

**No Rogan and I hugely dislike to Jean sorry readers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Stranger in the Mansion<strong>

The sun had started to rise over the Xavier mansion in Westchester, New York. It was serene, peaceful, and quiet. This was normal for the time of morning, a dozen was usually up already running round the grounds, chilling out in each-others dorms or in the library or canteen or the pool if lucky enough to get into the changing rooms.

Just a normal uneventful morning at the School for the gifted...until the grounds rumbled quietly. This caught the attention of some students, but then shook it off as nothing. The shaking got louder and shook the whole school grounds, more students started to panic. Then everyone jolted awake at the sound of a loud growling erupting into a loud, and seemingly pissed off roar as the grounds shook.

The students started to panic; they started towards the danger room which had been programmed to keep the whole school safe while under attack or kept safe while nature decided to have a tantrum. The majority of the students had made it into the danger room as-well as most of the teachers. The only teachers that had stayed behind to make sure that the students got out safely, these teachers included Hank McCoy, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Aurora Munroe and Logan.

Whilst the school shook, debris fell in many places, trying to protect each-other through this period. Logan's high senses pick up something

"Hey, Jean you feel that" he yelled over the rumbling. Jean turned around looking at him like he was crazy.

"Logan! This is no time for games!" she yelled back with a slight frustration "The school's coming down I have to concentrate on this, not one of your senses!"

"Look I know you're frustrated about this but stretch your mind out and find the person who needs our help. You know you can feel it!"

"Fine" she yelled once again concentrating. Logan was frustrated.

_Logan's P.O.V_

I inhaled deeply through my nose and smelt, dark chocolate, roses, and a woodsy/feral scent. It was addicting.

I could then sense the frustration the others were emitting on finding the missing students. I'm gonna get a headache at the end of this, if they carry on like that. Hank sensed what I could, I could tell.

"There are people in the library and Rogue's dorm, I can't tell who they are though" Jean called "But the person in Rogue's room is powerful"

"Okay, me and Jean and Storm will take the library, Logan, Hank take Rogue's room" Scott called, Well Cyke, One-eye or Scooter to me. Aurora flew ahead to the library using her weather powers, hence the name Storm.

"Right, Ok come on Furball" I yelled.

We ran our separate ways and then stumbled on Rogues room. I inhaled and there was that scent again. Damn, that's a woman, I'm in shit.

"I guess you smell that too Logan" said Hank beside me. I could tell he wanted the female feral on the other side of the door. He was getting riled up and wanted to protect her, like me.

"Yup, I smelt it earlier though, so your outta luck there bub" I growled softly as the rumbling had quietened down near us, but I could sense that it was happening more near Jean and the Professor.

"Hey kid, we know you're in there, can we come in?" I asked as calmly as I could before entering the room

I felt something that was pulling me and Hank into the room. We entered and were disappointed as we couldn't see anyone.

"Damn it kid, where are you?" I called getting frustrated. Hank looked under the bed and all the places that someone could hide in the room. He returned to the door and then we saw a girl, no older than 19, exit from the shadows.

She had short, midnight black hair that was slightly wavy nearing the end, turquoise eyes, and wearing black leather skirt and top only covering up to above her toned stomach. She emitted a scared feeling looking emotionless.

"So have you got a name?" Hank asked wanting to call her something other than 'miss'

"My old codename was the Shadow Scorpion, but my name is Fang or Shadow" she answered whilst gaining her confidence ever so slightly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Shadow" Hank greeted

"Sorry to cut in on the greeting but the buildings coming down here!" I called. Shadow, then grabbed our wrists and lead us into the shadow she appeared out of. We appeared in the library and in front of Scooter and Jean.

"Hold hands or wrists or whatever and follow me. DO NOT LET GO" Shadow yelled over the rumble of the building. We did as she said and then ran into a shadow again. We once again appeared into a room, The Danger Room.

I saw Jean try to read her mind and then get thrown backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU BITCH!" Jean yelled from the other side of the room. I chuckled earning a death glare off Jean.

"Right" Shadow said calmly "Let me introduce myself. I am Shadow, my code name Shadow Scorpion. You may call me Shadow, Fang or my code name. Anything else you'll pay. I am an ex-military troop leader, also a mutant. My mutation is Shadow Manipulation and I'm a wolf feral, I can do anything from speed and strength to reading minds and stealth. I have also been experimented on giving me six inch adamantium claws , heightened senses and a healing ability. I have lived for over goodness knows I don't remember much past 6 years ago. I heard something was up around this area and came as fast as I could. If you need assistance I am here"

We listened in disbelief, a female feral who has been experimented on and has a natural mutant ability. Like me...

Professor Xavier wheeled up to her saying "I can also sense you need to find somewhere to stay and feel accepted" She simply nodded. I looked around and saw the death glare Jean was giving. Myself and Hank was getting riled up about it.

"OK, my dear." The wise man said " you will have to bunk with Logan and Hank as Hanks room has been taken over by Storm for the time being"

We looked at each other with envy. Two male feral's bunking with a female feral wasn't a good idea...

"Ok, that's fine" she said and walked out of the room. During this period the rumbling had stopped, we all followed her out and saw her fixing the mansion with her powers while she walked.

We had no idea what had happened but me and Hank were going to be friends but also rivals for a while I guess. Damn, I'm going to clear my head before I lose control, to the weight room. I think Hank has the same idea as he follows me.


	2. Trouble Brewing

**Hi guys sorry it took me so long to update, I have had no time plus I did forget about it (sorry -hides behind a crate of cookies-) for a while due to exams and exam preparations lol. Anyway enough excuses I will be continuing this story in my spare time and will get more chapters up whenever possible.**

**Logan: Hey kid, can I have a beer or something if I'm gonna be stuck here?**

**Me: No, not yet "kid". Please stop moving you'll chafe your hands.**

**Logan: That's because I'm tied to a chair!**

**Me: Why haven't you used your mutation yet Wolvie?**

**Logan: Don't call me that... and I'm just gonna annoy ya since I can't be bothered using the energy I need later...**

**Me: Grrrrr. I do not own X-Men or any of its characters (otherwise I'd be very rich by now)**

**Logan: Yeah, course -chuckles-**

**Me: (attacks with a foam baseball bat)**

**Logan: Where did you get that from? ... AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Chapter 2 - Trouble Brewing?**

As Shadow exited the Danger Room with Logan and Hank following, the Professor turned to Jean.

"Jean, don't go into other peoples mind without permission, you being thrown across the Danger Room is one of the many results. If she has Shadow Manipulation she is capable of so much more than you or me. She may be able to teach us both how to expand on our powers"

"But Professor, she seems so intrusive, so suspicious..." Jean tried to counter

The students left quickly as they could sense that the Professor wanted privacy.

"Jean, that woman Shadow is my grandmother, my teacher. I found her mutation has kept her alive for 100 years maybe longer when I found out about my powers. She taught me everything I know. She seems to remember the experimentation but not her life before 6 years ago. She is ex-military but only 3 years ago she retired for being too resourceful and too precious to lose" The Professor shocked Jean.

"Wow, that's kind of amazing and for all we know Logan is that old as well, old enough to be your grandfather" Jean said in disbelief.

"Treat her with respect Jean, she more than capable to shut your mutation down" The Professor stated before leaving the Danger Room.

Later as Jean moped around the mansion after getting a talking to by the Professor, she decided to look in the most unused room in the mansion to let her frustrations out on the old out-of-date equipment that has been stored there for more than a few years.

"No-one's going to miss this equipment" she thought aloud. When she entered the dark, moth-ball smelling room she heard a noise. Slowly, and cautiously she walked further into the 10 x 20 room, using her telepathic ability to scout ahead.

"Get out of my head Red" a deep voice said from 2 meters in front of Jean.

"Oh, Logan. Its only you, ha I was worried that it was that Shadow person"

"You scared of her?" he asked already knowing that Jean was in fact scared of Shadow.

"Of course not. She's a pain, an intruder to this mansion and its causing a disturbance" Jean whined. Logan looked at her knowingly and returned to what he was doing.

"What are you up to in here anyway? It's not like you to go into an unused room and mess around with the equipment that has been here for about 25 years" Jean asked not wanting to intrude on Logan's mind.

"You'll find out later" he replied making Jean leave the room and slamming the door in her face. Jean walked away from the room disgusted but blushing slightly, she has always found Logan sexy, but she loved Scott. Logan seemed to be her guilty pleasure, no-one but Logan and Scott had picked it up.

Jean, off in her little world didn't see Shadow walk in front of her and Jean walked right into her. Jean fell with a thud onto the carpeted floor.

"Watch where you're going Red!"

The voice wasn't familiar and Jean looked up and saw Shadow with a scowl on her face with Hank in hot pursuit. Jean was intimidated but refused to show it and both Hank and Shadow picked up on it. Hank walked over to Jean to see if she was okay and looked up to Shadow who was now leaning against the wall waiting for them to pass. As Hank helped Jean up, she charged towards Shadow and hit her, very hard. Shadow seemed unfazed about the broken cheek bone she had just received from Jean as the bones popped back into place and healed.

Shadow wiped the blood of her cheek and like lightning, she pinned Jean 2 feet off the ground with one set of claws showing and baring her fangs.

"Hit me again, provoked unprovoked, accident or purpose you'll lose that pretty face of yours Red!" Shadow growled menacingly. Jean agreed very scared and Shadow dropped her and stalked off. Jean turned to Hank.

"Well, you should have seen her earlier, Logan pissed her off and she launched him 20 feet away and out the window" Hank said to Jean. Jean was horrified; this person was the Professor's Grandmother! But then she thought about her memory loss and thought about it. Jean walked off to see the Professor about Shadow, and Hank carried on walking, quickly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Shadow's P.O.V_

I walked away from Jean seething with rage. How DARE she attack me TWICE in the same day after I saved her life! Ungrateful bitch. I walked down the corridor and found a scent that seemed aroused and familiar. I followed it to a moth-ball smelling room, delightful, and entered warily through the shadows making sure they couldn't get my scent or realize I was there. I know it was risky, a place I have never been before and I'm snooping and sneaking around. But I carried on.

I walked further and saw a figure about 5 feet in front of me. I used my ability and walked in the shadows, they seemed warmer nearer the figure, oh and there was another figure too, and there was 4 feet difference between them. The one further away the shadows seemed colder. I looked closer at them and exited quickly when they moaned the same thing, "Shadow".

I stayed into the shadows outside the room until they came out. The one with the warmer shadow came out first. Tall, Handsome, Sexy, well built, his hair was pointed weirdly, with a feral/woodsy cigar scent, and a potential mate scent, but I probed his mind just to be sure, hardly any past, most of his life forgotten, mysterious, his name? Well... His name's Logan. That sounds cool for a guy looking like that. He seemed to catch my scent or Jean's scent (daisies, peppermint, clean, medical) from earlier and my blood. His eyes flashed with rage and went to look for someone in a rage. He's someone to look out for when he's pissed or for a good challenge or fight.

It seemed like forever before the second shadow, the colder one came out. Blue fur, hmm, different but, incredibly familiar. Hank, I think his name is. Again I probed his mind to confirm this. I had memories flooding towards me, it was the scariest thing I have ever seen and felt. I'm gonna have a headache later. One memory stood out, he was stood out by a lake in Alaska, with a strange figure. It started to become clearer as Hank leant in to kiss her, the shadow cleared and saw me in his past. I was his mate in the past! I kissed him. I DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS! I left quickly as more memories came rushing back painfully and quickly. I reached Logan's and Hank's room and screamed in agony.

I felt other presences nearing the room, it hurt. Jean, the Professor, Sexy sorry Logan and Hank rush in.

"GET THEM OUT!" I screamed they looked at who I was pointing at, Hank and Jean. Poor Red, she ran half a mile and Hank left calmly.

The headache soon left and I sat up on a bed.

"I'm sorry" I said not afraid to show weakness and the Professors face seemed familiar and calm and accepting. I looked at the Professor again; his face seemed so familiar, and so knowing. I searched through my head, so many lost memories, it hurt. It hurt so badly. Sifting through an empty mind but he seemed familiar, like a sweet or meal you can't forget about. A face started sifting through the darkness I saw in my mind then a name and more memories.

"Charlie?" I asked cautiously "Is that you?"

The Professor eye's seemed to light up slightly "Nana Fang, it's great to see you again, welcome back"

"The same here Charlie. I see you put my glorious mansion to use" We laughed and walked off as I explained what happened earlier.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jean, Hank and someone else was outside Charlie's study and as soon as I show up, what happened, newbie attacked me. Logan tried to pull him off and Charlie kept calling him off. He wouldn't budge.

"MOVE CHARLIE!" I yelled and made a shadow explosion causing him to lose his mutation for a few hours. Newbie flew. I got up cautiously to see Jean trying, and not succeeding to calm Newbie down. I saw Jean trying to find something and next thing I knew

"OH MY GOD!"

They all looked at him as he opened his eyes...

**Right that's it for these chapters please rate and review**

**Thank you **

**xXMelloXRebekahXx**


	3. An Old Crush

Hey guys I am sooooooo sorry about leaving it so long to update this story and I have been through so many other pieces of this chapter it has been ridiculous hahaha. I will be updating more as soon as I have more time I would also like to thank the three FANTASTIC people who have reviewed my last two chapters

Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal  
>MrsPhantomSylvia<p>

And  
>Chishio chuudoku<p>

You people are amazing COOKIES FOR YOU ALL and I have no excuse as to why I have not updated XD

_Italics = memories or thoughts or mind readings_

Anyway lets continue with the story I do not own anything excepting Shadow or Fang or whatever ha-ha

Chapter 3 – An Old Crush

* * *

><p><em>Jean's P.O.V<em>

Looking into Scott's eyes for the first time was breath-taking; his emerald green eyes are extremely captivating and well I feel like I could melt. So next thing we knew the lunatic grandmother attacked him. I saw Logan chuckling in the corner at my expense and Scott's. I scowled and tried pulling her off Scott, with Storm and Hank, trying to help.

Hank went to lift her off him and nearly succeeded, until she nearly hit him and he let go in much haste.

"Some super strength!" Storm yelled over the noise. I saw students starting to gather round the commotion, I started to get worried, what if she targeted the students? Better get this done quickly or well it could end in disaster.

During all of the chaos and the ensuing chaos to come, the Professor tried talking her off, nearly begging her to stop trying to kill Scott. I managed to get her attention, only briefly though,

"Hey Shadow, please stop trying to kill my husband"

"Forget it Red"

"OW! JESUS!" clutching my now broken nose, I may have deserved that

"Logan, please help us"

He only scowled and then shortly after he huffed moodily. He walked towards us almost angry and lifted her off Scott with ease, why couldn't Hank do that?

She seems to relax in his arms, and Logan seems to relax too, weird. This should be an interesting development.

_Logan's P.O.V_

She seemed to relax as soon as I picked her off One-Eye; he crawled away in anger, eyeing her dangerously, with his new sight he looked a little menacing, only a little no measure to me.

Ha.

One-Eye looking menacing, at the most dangerous and temperamental woman I have ever met, didn't get any reaction out of her; she seemed content in my arms, unlike me who had no idea what to do. Hank looked like he was about to kill anyone, he almost looked jealous... wonder why...

"Hey kid? You ok?" I asked suspiciously,

"Whaaaa?" she mumbled incoherently "whatchadoinbeasty?"

"Beasty? Hank you have any idea what the kid's on about?" I stated. Hank looked at me with shame and disgust. Then he stormed out without a word. Storm, the prof, Jeanie and One-Eye looked at Hank and then me holding the kid.

"What?" I growled, I looked at her and she seemed dazed and nearing unconsciousness, I picked her up bridal style so as not in inflict injury and followed Wheels to the infirmary below the mansion. I hope she's ok. I've not known her for long but I feel a connection, she is physically attractive, but I want it to be deeper...

I need a drink...

_Third Person P.O.V_

Whilst the group marched down to the infirmary, Hank looked on longingly at the girl lolling in Logan's arms, he missed her, but no-one could know about it, not even her, it destroyed her and made her into what she is. Walking at a distance so no-one will notice he received a dull pain in his head

"_Hank, a word in my office please?"_ the Professor asked mentally.

"_Yes Professor"_ he replied bluntly

As Hank walked along all he thought was this could not end well. As soon as Hank reached Charles' office he had a sense of dread creep up on him. hoping that his intuition was wrong this time, but unfortunately he is hardly ever wrong.

As he entered the office he almost collapsed on what or rather who he saw standing with Charles. Magneto and another face that had given him and Fang nightmares up until her accident, and continued to give him nightmares till this day...

Sergeant Louis Chandler

Her rapist, their tormentor, her superior and their old friend/new enemy...

"She is going to flip Charles, if her memory returns too quickly it may completely destroy her, like what these two men want" Hank said bluntly and ready to leave in a rush.

"She is in excellent hands Hank, you should listen to their proposal" Charles replied quickly. Hank turned round ready for the torment of what these two worst men, hypocrites, and demons wanted with him and his old crush

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short I promise a longer one next time c u soon<p> 


End file.
